


A World in a Grain of Sand

by DoreyG



Series: Wild Flower [1]
Category: Blake & Avery Series - M. J. Carter
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "Jeremiah, are you-?""They had guns, William," he informed me sharply, still looking at me with those terribly frenzied eyes. "They were prepared to shoot at us, at you.Youcould've died."





	A World in a Grain of Sand

Blake pressed me back against the wall, and I went with not a word of protest but quite some confusion. I had never seen him look so stressed, practically trembling with the force of his nerves, and the sight couldn't help but concern me.

"Jeremiah, are you-?"

"They had guns, William," he informed me sharply, still looking at me with those terribly frenzied eyes. "They were prepared to shoot at us, at you. _You_ could've died."

I stared at him, taken aback by his obvious passion. The fact that it was aimed at me, that he was looking at _me_ with honest fear in his eyes, was something that I didn't quite know what to do with. It made my skin prickle, a strange emotion start to unfurl slowly in my chest. "But I - we - didn't."

"That's not the point," Blake snapped, his fists clenching in the front of my suit, and I felt my breath catch suddenly in my lungs. A distractingly large part of me found it fascinating, how obviously he was coming undone. "This keeps happening, William. Time and time again you keep putting yourself in dangerous situations, and one day your luck is going to run out."

"It hasn't yet," I said, somewhat coldly. As strangely as he was behaving, as strangely as I myself was reacting to his behaviour, I still didn't appreciate being talked down to. "May I remind you, Jeremiah, that most of the time when I find myself in said dangerous situations I am there at your behest?"

He looked as if he had been struck, and I felt an immediate sense of regret. Before I could do anything about it, before I could probe into the strange energy between us, he had stepped away from me and turned his back in favour of pacing the alleyway instead. "This can't keep happening."

"Jeremiah! For heaven's sake, I did not mean-" I bit my lip, narrowly caught myself before I started yelling at him. That, I was well aware, would not serve to make the situation any clearer. "I am not leaving your side."

He turned back to me then, and there was a glint in his eyes that I did not know how to brace myself against. "I don't want you to die, William. I don't even want you to be hurt. And every moment you stay with me, every second you stick to my side, that becomes more of a possibility."

"We have had this discussion before," I said, trying to keep my voice firm and steady as opposed to helplessly pleading. "I'm not sure why you care so much, but I will say now what I've said all the past times: the risks are worth it, as long as I can be with you."

He took a step closer, so fast that he almost stumbled, and the look of frenzy in his eyes was enough to send a fresh wave of prickling heat rolling over my skin. "You really have no idea, why I would care for your safety?"

I opened my mouth. Found myself flushing, somehow feeling young and awkward and desperately eager to please again underneath his gaze. "Jeremiah, I-"

But before I could continue, thank god for I have no idea what on earth I would've said to such a passionate inquiry, Blake moved. He strode across the alley, pushed me firmly back against the wall again and brusquely covered my mouth with his. 

My initial reaction, I must admit, was shock. Blake's lips were firm, on mine, and warm and damp and a thousand other things that I'd never thought to assume about the man. His stubble scraped against my smoother skin, his hair tickled at my forehead and he tasted faintly spicy. I could only stand shocked underneath his passion, unsure exactly how to respond.

Except...

Blake shifted his lips just so, and my mind rearranged itself in an instant. It should've been traumatic, all my other sudden awakenings to the world had been, but instead it simply felt like the clouds had parted and the sun had come beaming down on me. I _wanted_ this. I wanted Blake, had wanted him since India, and I could deny it to myself no longer. I _wanted_ his lips on mine, his stubble against my skin, his hair tickling me, his taste insinuating itself into my mouth until I could remember nothing more. I wanted to drag him against me, and lose myself in him for the rest of my life.

Of course, that was the exact moment that he chose to draw back with an obvious expression of guilt. Because god forbid he allow himself the sun, when he could drown himself in the rain instead. " _That_ is why I care, Avery."

We stared at each other silently for a long few moments. Both, I think, slightly stunned.

"I shouldn't have done that," Blake muttered, drew his hands jerkily away from my body as if he was having to force himself to do so. "I really shouldn't have done that. Oh, Avery, I'm-"

I could've let him drown in recrimination, I could've ignored him and allowed us to settle into an awkward state of trying our very best not to think about it, I could've hurried to reassure him that it was all fine and we could just forget about the bond between us... But I no longer felt inclined to deny the obvious.

"I disagree," I said instead, and yanked him back into my arms.

He was the surprised one that time, and I am not afraid to say that I took a certain pleasure in that. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and held him there firmly as I learned his mouth. He continued to taste lingeringly spicy, probably of the curry we had eaten just before our last dangerous situation, and smelt mildly of sweat. His hair was surprisingly soft where it brushed against me, and I couldn't even bring myself to mind his stubble all that much. His mouth was impossibly, deliciously sweet against mine.

He had always been smarter than me, of course, so he got up to speed quickly. I noted the exact moment when he began to kiss me back, and greeted it with an excited thump of my heart. He knotted his hands in the front of my overcoat, and took control of the kiss almost casually. He plundered my mouth with his tongue, nipped at my lips hard enough to bruise and mapped me out with a tender thoroughness that I had never thought to expect.

I loved it, of course, and submitted to him eagerly. I had never thought that a kiss could be overwhelmingly erotic in and of itself, but he taught me differently with every careful brush of his tongue. In that moment I would've done anything that he'd asked, and would've done so happily. He was mine, after all, Blake was _mine_.

He drew back from me only when I started to thrust abortively against his thigh, but even then he did so with the kind of smile that lit up his entire face. "No."

" _Jeremiah_ ," I whined, beside myself with the need for _more_ , and had to put effort into not just grabbing him and dragging us back together. I couldn't help myself. Something had been unleashed within me, and I was firmly convinced that he was the only one who could do anything about it.

"William, _no_." He looked at me with the same light in his eyes that he'd had before, and it took me a moment to recognise that it was one of affection. "I am not going to fuck you for the first time in a filthy alleyway in the middle of London."

The look transformed his face. I had always found him handsome, I could admit that now I realized with a surge of glee, but that look... It turned him actively _stunning_ , it was if all the years and hurt had fallen away and left the sheer beautiful core of him shining out.

"That is..." He mistook my silence for something sinister, and his mask briefly slid back into place again. I could not stand it, I reached out for him with desperate hands until he deigned to smile at me again. "William, _hush_. All I was going to say is that if you are willing, which you obviously are, I would rather take you to a far more romantic place."

I stared at him for another long moment, and then gave a helpless smile. Took a slow step forwards from the wall, and when he didn't protest reached out for him again with wondering hands. "I'll settle for your rooms, for now."

He smiled back at me, just as helplessly. And when I reached for his hand, he allowed me to take it without a single word of protest.


End file.
